In the prior art the out-of-vat liquid filter includes a liquid filter with filter assembly. Said filter assembly includes a filter cartridge provided with filtering material and an electrical component. Said electrical component includes a water pump and a water pump control module.
In the prior art a part of out-of-vat liquid filters are not provided with the connecting device of water inlet and outlet pipes for liquid filtration tank. When it is necessary to maintain the filter assembly in the liquid filtration tank or open the liquid filtration tank, the water inlet and outlet pipes are required to be dismounted, with inconvenient operation and easy leakage.
In order to simplify the operation, in the prior art another part of out-of-vat liquid filters are provided with a water pipe connector designed for dismounting water inlet and outlet pipes, wherein said water pipe connector is locked on the liquid filtration tank by means of operating handle and the water inlet and outlet pipes of such water pipe connector are connected to the water inlet and outlet of liquid filtration tank. However, this kind of out-of-vat liquid filter still does not avoid operational error, that is, the water pipe connector is dismounted where the valves of water inlet and outlet pipes have not been closed yet, and the problem of water leakage occurring in dismantling the water pipe connector remains unsolved.
In order to solve the problem of water leakage occurring in dismantling the water pipe connector, an out-of-vat liquid filter for synchronized linkage of the water inlet and outlet pipe valves and the water pipe connector handle is disclosed in the prior art, wherein while the handle is operated and the water pipe connector is dismantled, the water inlet and outlet pipe valves are closed, and while the handle is operated and the water pipe connector is installed, the water inlet and outlet pipe valves are opened. For said out-of-vat liquid filter, although its water pipe connector can be dismantled through closing the valve to prevent water leakage occurring in dismantling the water pipe connector, since the opening/closing of water inlet and outlet pipe valves and the locking of water pipe connector at the liquid filtration tank are simultaneously conducted during the installation of water pipe connector, if the handle is operated when the water pipe connector is installed in place, opening the water inlet and outlet pipe valves under the circumstance where the water pipe connector has not been locked on the liquid filtration tank, then the problem of water leakage still arises; in addition, in some cases a user only need to close the valves, instead of dismantling the water pipe connector, wherein, when the handle is operated for closing the valves, said water pipe connector has been in unlocked state and said water pipe connector is easy to be unintentionally moved, so when a user operates the handle for opening the valves again, it is probable that the valves are opened when the water pipe connector has not been installed in place because of unintentional movement of such connector, thereby causing water leakage.
Moreover, in the prior art the disassembly of water pipe connector for an out-of-vat liquid filter in the case where the power of electrical component has not been cut off due to negligence easily leads to personal safety accident.